


The Simple Things in Life: Sleeping In

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Simple things in life, Sleeping In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: Damian sleeps in for once in his life, and Dick celebrates.





	The Simple Things in Life: Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from.

It was a Sunday when Dick woke up before Damian. It wasn’t normal for that to happen. Normally the young boy was up before the crack of dawn, despite going to be only a few hours prior. Alfred was already awake, which was normal. Dick could smell the coffee being made in the kitchen.

Dick knew he didn’t want to wake up is little brother on, what Dick knew as, was his first-time sleeping in. For the older boy it meant that Damian was finally feeling safe in his new home. And with everything that had happened the last 6 months, he was grateful.

Dick walked quickly out of the hallway and into the kitchen to speak to Alfred. “He’s sleeping.” Dick whispered.

Alfred looked up from his task. “That is what people do Master Dick, especially growing boys.”

“But Alf,” Dick said. “He’s _still_ sleeping.”

The British man chuckled. “Ah,” he said. “I see.”

“This is great.” Dick said taking a seat at the table. “It’s,” he looked to the microwave. “Almost _eight_ Alfie.” The last time he remembered being this happy was when Bruce got him the Porsche for his 16th birthday.

“I can recall when Martha was this happy when Bruce slept the whole night when he was a baby.” The butler said.

Dick offered him a smile and said, “Are you saying I’m Damian’s mother, because there’s more than a few things wrong with that.”

“No Master Dick,” Alfred said pouring some coffee. “I’m merely implying that…you two have formed a very close bond in the last few months.”

Dick hummed and drank his coffee. He didn’t argue with the older man. After Bruce died, or disappeared, or whatever Tim thinks happened to Bruce, Damian only had Dick, and Dick felt at times he only had Damian.

He could feel the bond they had in his soul. It was warm, and fragile, and precious, almost holy to Dick. He didn’t know how the younger boy felt for Dick, and it was fine if he didn’t feel the same. All he needed was for Damian to know he was loved and wanted.

An idea dawned on him. “Alfred,” he said. “Could you make waffles, bacon, eggs, sausage, french toast. And get out the fruit, and whip cream, and just _everything_ for breakfast, and _I mean everything_.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? What’s the occasion?”

“Damian sleeping,” Dick said like it was obvious. “Here, I’ll even help you.”

“Thank you, Master Dick, you have given me the take of making breakfast of champions.”

* * *

 

It was forty minutes later when the two men had nearly got everything cooked and set on the table when Damian woke up thirty minutes past eight.

“Dami!” Dick just about shouted at his younger brother. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and plaid pajama bottom’s that were one of Dick’s hand-me-downs. “How’d you sleep?”

He eyes his suspiciously, “Fine, I supposed. What is going on Grayson?”

“Breakfast.” Dick said.

Damian glared at him with sleep still in his eyes. “I am no fool Grayson. I know what breakfast is. I’m asking why?”

“Because it’s morning.” Damian rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside Dick. Dick smiled because he could have sat anywhere else. “I noticed that you slept in.”

“And that warrants a celebration?” He asked taking a waffle and putting it on his plate.

“Yes, Lil’ D, it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos :)


End file.
